An End Note
by Rozen Schwert de Bordeaux
Summary: A note about some last days in Jasmine You's lifetime. A soft and full of humanity fanfiction, soft story flow and sad ending.
1. Chapter 1: In a Little Bar

Malam itu kurang lebih sama dengan malam-malam awal musim panas lainnya. Hanya ada seorang wanita yang masih tinggal: seorang perempuan setengah baya dalam keadaan setengah mabuk. Sepertinya dia sedang banyak masalah.

Aku sendiri sedang merapikan meja ketika kulihat sosok yang kukenal berdiri di seberang jalan, menunggu lampu lau lintas membolehkan pejalan kaki menyeberang. Dia bahkan tetap menunggu walaupun aku yakin dia tahu benar bahwa tidak ada kendaraan yang akan lewat pada jam-jam ini.

Dia berjalan menuju bar kecil tempatku bekerja ini.

Mengenakan celana jeans berwarna gelap dan jaket panjang, dia bahkan tidak nampak berubah sejak terakhir kali aku melihatnya, sekitar setahun yang lalu.

"Selamat datang, Kageyama-san!" sambutku ketika dia masuk ke bar kecil ini.

Dia memandangku sejenak, kemudian senyumnya mengembang.

"Oh, Akazaki-san! Yuu, panggil saja Yuu, tidak perlu begitu formal!" katanya sambil menjabat tanganku. Suaranya tetap seperti ketika terakhir kali bertemu, lembut dan dalam. Ia mengucapkan setiap kata dengan pelan dan sopan.

"Kalau begitu jangan panggil Akazaki-san lagi, cukup Shun saja," jawabku sambil mengajaknya duduk di salah satu kursi yang menghadap ke luar. Aku tahu benar dia suka dengan langit, walaupun pastinya dia tidak akan tertarik dengan langit Tokyo yang suram. Langit Yokohama pasti lebih keren.

"Sesuatu? Mungkin dengan sedikit alkohol?" tawarku.

"Oh, ya. Tapi tanpa alkohol, onegaishimasu." jawabnya sopan.

Aku pun memesankan minuman anpa alkohol kepada bartender.

"Tidak biasanya Anda ke sini," kataku sambil menyuguhkan segelas minuman kepadanya.

Dia tersenyum kecil. "Sudahlah, Shun... sampai kapan kamu akan bicara seolah-olah kita orang asing?"

"Itu karena kamu yang selalu bicara dengan terlalu sopan," kataku sambil duduk di hadapannya.

Dia tertawa kecil. "Ini karena aku tidak bisa bicara bahasa Jepang dengan baik! aku 'kan alien yang terdampar di sini," katanya sambil memainkan jari-jarinya yang lentik.

"Ya, terserah apa katamu, kamu tetap Yuuichi" komentarku.

"Ya, ini aku, Yuuichi yang kau kenal." lanjutnya.

Yang kulihat sekarang adalah teman lamaku yang tidak pernah bisa berbahasa jepang dengan baik, tanpa riasan maupun kostum panggung yang kadang kurasa membuatnya tampak 'freak'. Hanya Yuuichi yang tergila-gila pada Princess Tenko; membuatnya jadi bisa sulap sedikit, dengan rambutnya yang halus; yang lebih banyak tertutup wig ketika dia ada di panggung, dengan kulitnya yang bagus; yang biasanya tertutup make up tebal, dan dengan gaya bicaranya yang khas.

"Menjadi Jasmine You itu melelahkan juga, ya?" katanya sambil tersenyum.

"Ya, aku tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana kamu bisa memainkan bass sambil keliling panggung, sambil membawa benda-benda di kepalamu itu," jawabku. Dia tertawa.

"Walaupun begitu banyak juga orang yang suka dengan Jasmine You, lo! Lumayan banyak juga yang mengarahkan pandangannya kepada Jasmine You ketika kami konser. Karena itu aku tetap menjadi Jasmine You," katanya.

"Ya, kamu punya semangat yang tinggi," kataku.

"Aku ingin memeluk semua fans itu, dengan keajaiban Jasmine, tentu saja!" katanya sambil menunjukkan salah satu trik sulapnya: menghilangkan salah satu cincin di tangannya dan ternyata cincin itu ada di saku kemejaku.

"Lalu?" tanyaku. Kurasa ada yang ingin dia ceritakan.

"Aku melakukan hal-hal buruk akhir-akhir ini. Aku tidak bisa berkonsentrasi dengan bass-ku, banyak miss... kurasa Hizaki dan Kamijo mulai kesal kepadaku, bahkan ketika rekaman pun permainanku buruk sekali,"

Kulihat sosok di depanku itu. Dia adalah orang yang nampak sangat bersinar dan artistik ketika di panggung; dengan segala yang ditampilkannya, namun sekarang dia hanya pria biasa yang terlihat sangat lelah.

"Cobalah untuk istirahat sebentar, sepertinya segala hal itu membuatmu kurang istirahat,"

"Mungkin, akhir-akhir ini aku merasa tidak enak badan,"

"Karena itu istirahatlah sebentar, mungkin pulang ke Aichi-ken?" kataku sambil menyodorkan sepotong shortcake ke depannya.

Dia tersenyum tipis sambil memainkan garpu kecil di tangannya.

"Ya, aku kurang suka dengan langit Tokyo." Katanya.

"Sebentar lagi akan ada Hanabi Matsuri di Tokyo Bay, 'kan? Pasti sayang sekali jika kau lewatkan," kataku.

Dia memotong shortcakenya menjadi dua.

"Ya, aku harap bias melihatnya di Aichi. Aku ingin pulang. Rasanya lelah sekali di sini," katanya sambil menyatukan dua bagian shortcake yang dipotongnya tadi dengan garpu kecil di tangannya.

Aku tidak lagi melihat Jasmine You yang glamour di atas panggung dengan sinarnya yang khas.

Aku melihat temanku, Yuuichi. Dengan sorot matanya yang redup karena kelelahan.

"Aku merasa lebih baik aku jadi pesulap saja," katanya sambil tertawa kecil, melihat shortcakenya kembali menjadi utuh seperti sebelum dipotong.

"Kenapa? Ada masalah dengan Kamijo-san? Atau dengan Teru-kun, atau yang lainnya?"

Dia tersenyum tipis, menghela napas panjang kemudian bersandar.

"Mmmm… Teru tetap kawaii seperti biasanya, Yuki… Yuki tetap pendiam dan cool, aku tidak mau ikut campur, tapi mereka nampak akrab satu sama lain. Yuuji-kun… eh, maksudku Kamijou-san menjadi lebih perfeksionis akhir-akhir ini, membuatku agak tertekan, namun aku akan berusaha, ganbatte, ne… Hizaki-san…" Dia tiba-tiba terdiam.

"Ada apa dengan Hizaki-san?" tanyaku, membayangkan bishounen yang blak-blakan itu mengucapkan kata-kata kasar kepada Yuu.

"Tidak, mungkin aku yang tidak mampu mengimbangi permainan gitar Hizaki-san. Dia terlalu bagus dan aku terlalu buruk. Mungkin benar jika Versailles akan jadi lebih baik seandainya bukan aku yang mengisi bass-nya. Ah… bahkan Hizaki-san dapat mengisi line bass lebih baik dariku. Mungkin lebih baik jika aku kembali saja ke Aichi-ken, Yo nampak cocok untuk menjadi bassist Versailles…" gumamnya, menyebut-nyebut nama bassist Matenrou Opera.

"Hizaki berkata seperti itu kepadamu?" tanyaku.

Dia menggeleng.

"Aku melihat kekecewaan dan kemarahan yang dalam di mata Hizaki-san, juga pada Kamijo-san dan yang lainnya. Tentu Teru-kun dan Yuki juga menjadi kesal karenaku," katanya.

"Sudahlah, jangan salahkan dirimu sendiri, Yuu. Kau hanya kelelahan, mangisi line bass, belum lagi masalah komunikasi dengan banyak pihak yng jadi tanggung jawabmu, tentu melelahkan. Sekarang lebih baik kamu istirahat,"

Dia menghabiskan minumannya, kemudian beranjak berdiri.

"Ya, mungkin aku harus pulang dan tidur sebentar," katanya.

"Terima kasih, Shun," lanjutnya sambil membungkukkan tubuhnya yang ramping.

"Tidak masalah, kamu bisa datang kapan saja. Justru aku merasa terhormat seorang Jasmine You bicara padaku,"

Dia tertawa kecil.

"Jasmine You seingatku tidak pernah bicara padamu. Yang selalu bicara adalah Kageyama Yuuichi, Yuuichi yang kau kenal," katanya.

Aku tersenyum.

Kemudian kurasakan garpu yang tadi dimainkannua sudah ada di saku kemejaku. Entah kapan ia memasukkannya ke sini. Mungkin inilah sihir Jasmine yang sering disebutnya.

Dasar Yuuichi yang penuh trik.

"BRAK!!!"

Aku terkejut mendengar suara pintu kaca yang seperti ditabrak sesuatu.

Kulihat di luar sosoknya berdiri, tersandar di pintu sementara sisi tubuhnya menempel di dinding.

"Yuu?" tanyaku sambil membuka pintu perlahan.

Tubuhnya ambruk ketika pintu kubuka.

Tubuhnya ambruk ke tubuhku. Terasa berat walaupun dia masih dapat menjaga tubuhnya untuk tetap berdiri.

"Yuu?!" panggilku sambil mengguncangkan tubuhnya.

Dia membanting tubuhnya ke samping. Sekarang ia berdiri, bersandar pada dinding. Kepalanya tertunduk dengan wajah ditutupi oleh satu tangannya sehingga aku tidak dapat melihat wajahnya.

"Yuu? Kamu baik-baik saja?"

Setelah beberapa saat ia melepaskan tangan dari wajahnya, kemudia perlahan-lahan mengangkat wajahnya. Kulihat ia nampak begitu pucat dengan mata yang redup dan lelah.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyaku lagi.

Ia tersenyum kecil.

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa… hanya sedikit lelah, tidak apa-apa," jawabnya pelan.

"Kamu bisa tinggal dulu di sini, kamu bisa tidur di ruang karyawan dan jika sudah pagi aku akan segera mengantarmu pulang," kataku cemas.

Dia menggeleng.

"Tidak, aku tidak apa-apa, terima kasih. Aku akan pulang saja, dan istirahat di rumah," katanya sambil beranjak.

"Aku antar," tawarku.

"Tidak, terima kasih. Aku baik-baik saja… sampai jumpa," katanya sambil melambaikan tangan kepadaku.

"Ya, hati-hati di jalan," jawabku.

Kulihat ia berjalan gontai menyusuri jalan yang sepi.

Ada kecemasan menyusup di benakku.

"Yuu…" bisikku pelan sebelum kembali masuk ke bar kecil tempatku bekerja.

Hanya tinggal ada seorang perempuan paruh baya yang mabuk di dalamnya.


	2. Chapter 2: A Warm Day in Summer

Sore yang cukup panas untuk awal musim panas.

Kekhawatiranku terhadap keadaannya semalam (atau pagi?) membuatku memutuskan untuk pergi ke studio Sherow Artist Society untuk menemuinya. Aku membawakannya sekotak bento yang kubeli di _konbini_ yang kulewati tadi, juga sports drink rendah kalori. Ia sangat menjaga tubuhnya, setahuku.

Suasana musim panas sangat terasa di sana. Beberapa gadis yang kutemui bahkan sudah mengenakan yukata yang cantik.

"Akazaki-san?" sapa seseorang.

Kulihat sorang laki-laki berwajah imut sudah berdiri di depanku. Rambutnya diikat ekor kuda, menyisakan hanya beberapa helaian halus di wajahnya, membuatku hampir tidak mengenalinya, seandainya dia tidak punya tanda lahir yang khas di bawah mata kirinya.

Ia membawa tas, kurasa ada gitar elektrik di dalamnya, mengenakan celana pendek dan kaos tipis dengan print grafiti.

"Oh, Teru-kun... konnichiwa,"

"Mmm... biar kutebak, pasti Anda ingin bertemu dengan Kamijou-kun?" tanya Teru sambil tersenyum cantik.

"Bukan... eh, mungkin iya, aku memang ingin bertemu Kamijou-san, tapi sebelumnya aku ingin bertemu Yuuichi dulu," jawabku.

"Yuu...ichi? Ah, ya! Jasmine-kun!"

_Bukan, bukan Jamine, aku ingin bertemu dengan Yuuichi. Yuuichi yang kukenal._

"Sayang sekali, Akazaki-san, hari ini Yuu-kun tidak datang untuk recording. Aku tidak tahu mengapa, tapi mungkin Kamijou-kun tahu. Jadi lebih baik Anda menemuinya," kata Teru dengan manis.

"Ya, terima kasih, Teru-kun"

"Douzo!" jawabnya sambil melangkah ringan keluar studio.

***

Yang jelas aku cemas terhadap keadaan Yuu. Sakitkah dia? Mengapa dia tidak datang rekaman? Apakah orang-orang itu berbuat jahat terhadapnya?

"Aku tidak perlu orang seperti dia!" terdengar suara berteriak yang kukenal dari dalam ruangan Kamijou-san.

"Tetapi kau tidak bisa begitu, Hizaki!" terdengar suara lain yang lebih dalam. Aku berani bertaruh bahwa itu suara Kamijou-san.

"Aku tidak mau dia justru menjai penghalang jalan kita! Aku pulang."

Dan pintu pun terbuka. Seorang laki-laki membukanya dengan kasar. Rambut pirangnya diikat ekor kuda seluruhnya. Jika mengenakan kaus longgar dan celana jeans usang seperti itu, tentu tidak akan ada yang menyangka bahwa ia adalah sang putri dengan busana ala Marie Antoinette ketika di atas panggung.

"Eh, Akazaki-san... konnichiwa. Maaf, saya emosi, mungkin karena udara yang panas," katanya sambil tersenyum kepadaku.

"Memang musim panas kadang dapat memanaskan kepala kita juga," kataku sambil memaksakan tersenyum, menutupi kekagetanku.

"Pasti Anda ingin bertemu Yuuji... eh, Kamijo... silakan," katanya sambil mempersilakan aku masuk.

Aku membungkukkan badan dan memasuki ruangan yang pintunya telah terbuka itu.

Aroma teh hijau yang menenangkan langsung menghipnotisku ketika memasuki ruangan itu. Aku menjadi heran bagaimana Hizaki bisa marah-marah dalam suasana yang begitu menenangkan ini?

Yang duduk di hadapanku sekarang adalah pimpinan dari Sherow Artist Society, frontman dari band tempat Yuu mencurahkan ide dan hidupnya.

"Akazaki-san! Konnichiwa," sapa Kamijo dengan gaya yang anggun, seperti biasanya, sambil menjabat tanganku.

Dia menjadi semakin tampan belakangan ini, padahal dulu ketika ia masih menjadi roadie Malice Mizer, aku sempat bingung bagaimana supaya makeup dapat menutupi wajahnya yang 'kurang'.

Tapi sekarang, tanpa makeup pun ia sudah terlihat tampan.

"Kau terlihat segar," komentarku setelah Kamijo mempersilakanku untuk duduk.

"Benarkah? Sebenarnya aku agak lelah," jawabnya.

Kudengar suaranya agak serak. Sepertinya rekaman itu memang benar melelahkan.

"Sebelumnya selamat, atas debut major kalian," kataku.

"Terima kasih, aku merasa terhormat sekali memperoleh ucapan selamat dari Akazaki-san. Ngomong-ngomong, ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanyanya.

Terus terang aku suka gaya Kamijo yang terlihat sangat menghormati orang lain itu.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin membawakan bento untuk Yuuichi, dia terlihat kurang sehat, tapi kata Teru tadi dia tidak datang hari ini."

"Mmm.. ya, memang Yuu hari ini tidak datang untuk recording, katanya dia kurang enak badan, namun ia akan kembali rekaman segera, mungkin besok atau lusa. Biasa, mungkin _heatstroke_... musim panas kali ini memang agak ekstrim,"

"Maaf, tapi sepertinya dia perlu istirahat," kataku.

Kamijou tersenyum arif.

"Ya, aku mengerti. Kami semua lelah, tentu Yuu juga. Namun ini adalah debut major kami, tentunya kami semua ingin melakukan yang terbaik, kan?" kata laki-laki yang lekat dengan simbol vampire itu dengan suaranya yang lembut.

"Aku rasa aku mengerti kecemasan Anda, Akazaki-san. Yuu akhir-akhir ini nampak kurang sehat. Ia sering nampak lelah dan kehilangan konsentrasinya,"

"Seandainya dia pulang sebentar ke Aichi?" tanyaku, sehati-hati yang kubisa.

"Ano... sebenarnya hari-hari ini adalah saat-saat final pengerjaan debut major kami, tinggal sedikit lagi dan semuanya akan beres. Sebenarnya..." Kamijo nampak gugup.

"Saya akan mengantarnya pulang ke Aichi. Biarkan dia istirahat sebentar, aku janji setelah beberapa hari dia akan kembali seperti semula. Onegaishimasu," kataku sambil membungkukkan badanku.

"Akazaki-san... sudahlah, silakan saja, saya yakin pilihan Anda adalah yang terbaik," kata Kamijo sambil memintaku menegakkan badanku lagi.

"Terima kasih, Kamijou-san." kataku sambil pamit, keluar dari ruangan yang menenangkan itu.

***

Aku melihat mobil sport miliknya ada di tempat parkir seperti biasanya, tanda ia ada di apartemennya.

"Ya?" terdengar suara dari pintu salah satu apartemen dengan nama Kageyama tertulis di dindingnya.

"Ini aku, Shun," jawabku.

"Oh, Akazaki-san... silakan masuk saja,"

Apartemen itu sebenarnya sederhana saja, namun Yuu berhasil membuatnya menjadi seperti galeri pribadinya. Di balik hobinya terhadap otomotif dan magic, segala hal dirawatnya dengan baik, hingga detail terkecilnya. Hal yang sudah kuduga dari seorang Jasmine You, _kali ini Jasmine You_, yang penuh perhatian terhadap segala detail.

"Ocha? atau sesuatu yang dingin?" tawarnya setelah mempersilakan aku duduk.

Ia nampak sangat pucat dan kusut.

"PRAANGG!!!!"

Dan ia memecahkan gelas ketika menuangkan teh dingin untukku.

"Lebih baik kau duduk juga," kataku sambil memapah dia ke kamarnya.

Kamar itu tidak terlalu luas, kira-kira enam tatami, namun terawat dengan baik. Semua barang di dalamnya tersusun dengan cantik, hingga pada detail terkecilnya.

"Sebenarnya aku membelikan bento untukmu, namun sepertinya lebih baik jika aku membuatkan bubur atau sup," kataku sambil memposisikannya untuk istirahat.

"Tidak usah, Akazaki... eh, Shun... bento tidak apa-apa, duduklah saja di sini, maaf berantakan," katanya sambil menarik tanganku.

"Baik, tapi makanlah. Kau terlihat tidak sehat. Mungkin seharusnya aku membawakanmu obat juga," kataku sambil membuka kotak bento yang kubeli tadi.

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa... hanya _heatstroke_ kurasa, tidak enak badan karena musim panas," katanya sambil membuka bungkusan sumpit. "Itadakimasu,"

"Setelah makan bersiaplah, aku akan mengantarmu pulang. Ke Aichi," kataku sambil menuangkan sports drink ke dalam gelas mika.

"Tapi besok aku... aku sudah janji dengan Hizaki-san dan yang lainnya jika besok kami akan mulai rekaman lagi, lagipula ada jadwal..."

"Sssttt..." kuletakkan telunjuk ke bibirku. Memintanya diam.

"Aku sudah bicara dengan Kamijo, tenang saja," kataku.

"Tapi, Hizaki-san..."

"Sudahlah, sekarang makan dan pulanglah. Keluarga besar Kageyama pasti sudah merindukan Yuuichi yang mereka kenal kembali ke rumah setelah hampir tiga tahun di Tokyo." kataku.

Kulihat ia menundukkan kepalanya. Sumpit di tangannya bergetar sebelum akhirnya jatuh.

"Ya, Kageyama Yuuichi pulang..." katanya.

***

Hari mulai gelap ketika kami berangkat ke Aichi. Jalanan tetap padat seperti biasanya.

Keadaannya benar-benar tidak baik. Aku perlu memapahnya untuk bisa sampai ke mobilku.

Sepanjang jalan kami lebih banyak diam. Dia mendengarkan lagu lewat Ipod-nya sepanjang perjalanan. Entah apa yang didengarkannya. Mungkin lagu-lagu Versailles, atau lagu-lagu Hizaki Grace Project atau bahkan lagu-lagu Jakura, band pertamanya. Yang jelas, ia sangat menyukai hal-hal nostalgis seperti itu. Sementara aku sendiri lebih banyak larut dalam pikiranku sendiri. Teringat ketika pertama kali kulihat dia sebagai daya tarik, seorang yang paling cantik, di Jakura, kemudian terkena pengaruh Hizaki ketika bergabung dalam Hizaki Grace Project hingga kini melahirkan karakter Jasmine You yang begitu kuat dengan kesan glamour, 'liar' dan elegannya.

Namun yang ada di sampingku sekarang bukan mereka semua, bahkan bukan Jasmine You yang dengan hangat memeluk segenap fans-nya. Yang ada di sampingku hanyalah Yuuichi yang kukenal....


	3. Chapter 3: Fate

"_Ini mendadak, namun kami memiliki pengumuman penting untuk kalian semua ketahui._

_Karena kesehatan Jasmine You yang tengah buruk, pada saat ini Ia harus berhenti dari segala aktifitasnya termasuk rekaman._

_Adapun pengumuman yang di buat beberapa waktu lalu tentang SCUBERDIVE ~shibuya ga taihen~ pada 3 Agustus yang dimana Versailles pada awalnya dijadwalkan untuk tampil sebagai band rahasia pada hari itu. Bagaimanapun, setelah mempertimbangkan kondisi buruk Jasmine You, kami mengadakan meeting bersama para member dan staff dengan maksud membatalkan penampilan pada hari itu._

_Hasil dari pertemuan itu adalah saat ini keempat member yang tersisa akan tampil pada acara tersebut._

_Mengenai konser lain yang telah direncanakan dimana Versailles akan tampil, masih belum jelas apakah Jasmine You akan turut serta atau tidak._

_Kami memohon maaf sedalam-dalamnya kepada para fans beserta staff atas setiap ketidakenakan yang disebabkan oleh masalah ini. Kami berharap anda semua memahami situasi ini._

_Selain itu, situs resmi kami dapat diubah setiap saat dengan tambahan pengumuman tentang kondisi kesehatan Jasmine You. Sayangnya, harap dipahami bahwa pihak Delacroix maupun sponsor acara tidak dapat menerima pertanyaan tentang kondisi Jasmine_."

***

"Maaf, Sensei, boleh diulangi? Saya kurang jelas mendengarnya," kataku.

Sebenarnya aku sudah mendengar kata itu dengan baik, namun aku tidak percaya. Mungkin dokter paruh baya di depanku ini salah mengucapkan istilah medis yang memang sering membuat lidah orang Jepang jadi terpilin itu.

Dokter itu mengulangi kata-katanya.

Aku mengulangi kata-kata itu dan dokter paruh baya itu pun mengangguk.

"Ya, Akazaki-sama, sangat disayangkan," katanya.

Sekarang aku bahkan tidak mempercayai mulutku sendiri yang telah mengucapkan istilah itu. Istilah yang sangat aneh, namun terdengar sangat mengerikan ketika kau tahu apa artinya.

Aku terdiam.

"Yuuichi?" aku bergumam sendiri.

Dokter itu menundukkan pandangannya, menatap dokumen-dokumen hasil pemeriksaannya tehadap Yuuichi.

"Sejak kapan? Setahu saya itu bukan disebabkan oleh virus, maksud saya... butuh waktu cukup lama untuk bisa menjadi seburuk ini," tanyaku. Aku masih tidak percaya hal seburuk ini terjadi padanya.

"Saya sudah curiga sejak lama, namun saya baru bisa menyimpulkannya pada musim semi dua tahun yang lalu setelah seluruh pemeriksaan dilakukan secara lengkap. Namun, _hontou ni_, saya tidak menyangka akan memburuk secepat ini,"

Aku kembali terdiam.

Musim semi dua tahun yang lalu adalah saat-saat di mana Yuuichi memulai debutnya dengan Versailles, dan pada saat yang sama pula takdir buruk atas dirinya dipastikan. Ironis.

"Seharusnya masih ada sekitar lima sampai sepuluh tahun lagi, 'kan?" tanyaku.

Dokter itu melepas kacamatanya, memperlihatkan sepasang matanya yang selalu berair.

"Saya pun tidak menyangka dapat memburuk secepat ini, Akazaki-sama, _gomen_..."

"Keluarganya sudah tahu, 'kan?" tanyaku.

"Mmm... sebenarnya, Akazaki-sama, Anda adalah orang pertama yang saya beritahu,"

Mataku terasa melebar hingga dua kali lipat karena kaget.

"Bahkan keluarganya?" tanyaku tidak percaya.

"Mereka tidak tahu, maksud saya... mereka tidak ingin tahu. Mungkin mereka sudah merasa bahwa ini serius, ketika saya ingin mengatakan tentang penyakit Kageyama-sama, mereka mengatakan 'jangan', katanya mereka ingin bisa terus berharap. Karena itu..."

"Mereka tidak ingin mengetahui kenyataan yang hanya akan membuat mereka putus harapan, yang membuat mereka menjadi tidak bisa berharap lagi,"

"Begitulah," kata dokter paruh baya itu sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Namun ini bukan penyakit yang tidak dapat disembuhkan, bukan? Setahu saya dengan serangkaian terapi pasien dapat diperpanjang harapan hidupnya," kataku setelah melihat serangkaian hasil pemeriksaan terhadap Yuuichi.

"Terapi itu cukup berat, terutama untuk Kageyama-sama..."

Ya, selama terapi yang cukup lama itu tentu saja dia harus menghentikan semua aktivitasnya, sementara sekarang Jasmine You tengah bersinar di atas panggung. Ia yang suka dengan keramaian dan perhatian... tentu saja menjalani terapi yang membuatnya harus terpisah dari semua itu menjadi sangat berat baginya. Lagipula tidak ada yang bisa menjamin keberhasilan terapi itu. Mungkin jika ia menjalaninya, Jasmine You telah pergi sejak lama, dan mungkin tidak akan pernah kembali.

Tapi persetan dengan Jasmine You yang liar itu. Setidaknya aku masih bisa menjaga Yuuichi yang kukenal.

Namun apakah ia akan bahagia jika ia harus melepaskan Jasmine You; mungkin untuk selamanya?

Sedangkan mereka telah menjadi satu, satu yang saling melengkapi dan tergantung satu sama lain.

"Bahkan Yuuchi pun tidak tahu..." gumamku. Tiba-tiba segala pikiran berkecamuk di kepalaku.

"Saya rasa Kageyama-sama sudah tahu tentang penyakitnya yang serius, namun sama seperti keluarganya, ia tidak mau saya memberitahunya. Katanya ia ingin menjaga kualitas hidupnya, ia ingin menjaga Jasmine You terus bersinar selama yang ia bisa,"

Jasmine You... Jasmine You lagi!

Seandainya ia tidak terobsesi dengan alien aneh dengan berbagai hal yang ada di kepalanya itu, tentu ia tidak akan jadi seperti ini. Dan aku mulai membenci Jasmine You. Jasmine You yang telah merampas Yuuichi yang kukenal.

"Lalu mengapa Anda mengatakan semua ini kepada saya? Sesuatu yang bahkan Yuuichi pun tidak tahu," tanyaku.

Aku melihat tatapan penjilat pada kilatan mata orang di depanku ini.

"Sebenarnya, Akazaki-sama... berat bagi saya untuk menanggung semua ini sendiri, terutama akhir-akhir ini banyak wartawan yang seolah-olah meneror saya, menanyakan tentang Kageyama-sama secara bertubi-tubi. Saya rasa Anda adalah orang yang tepat untuk berdiskusi. Sebagaimana kita ketahui, Kageyama-sama sekarang bukanlah orang biasa, ia adalah _public figure_ yang selalu diamati oleh orang banyak. Lagipula bukankan Akazaki-sama, Anda adalah..."

"Saya sekarang hanya seorang pegawai di sebuah bar kecil di Tokyo. Tolong minta saya melakukan sesuatu dalam kapasitas saya sebagai seorang pegawai di sebuah bar kecil di Tokyo, dan seorang teman dari Kageyama Yuuichi. Tidak lebih. _Yoroshiku onegaishimasu_," kataku sambil berdiri dan membungkukkan badanku. Aku tidak pernah suka jika orang-orang melihatku bukan dalam kapasitasku saat ini.

"Maaf, Akazaki-sama," kata dokter paruh baya itu.

***

Aroma melati yang kukenal menyeruak ketika aku membuka pintu kamar itu. Aroma yang kuat itu bahkan telah mengalahkan aroma desinfektan yang biasa ada di sebuah kamar di rumah sakit. Sebuah tas besar tergeletak di atas sofa.

"Ini rumah sakit, Yuu! Kau bukan pergi piknik atau konser sekarang," komentarku sambil memasuki kamar itu.

"Ah, Akazaki... err, Shun! aku tidak bisa meninggalkan bath-set ku!" katanya sambil tertawa.

Dia duduk bersandar di tempat tidur, dengan infus di tangan kirinya dan kabel-kabel kardiograf.

Namun ia tidak nampak pucat atau sakit. Corak kulitnya tetap bagus. Tangan kanannya bahkan sibuk mengetik sesuatu dengan ponselnya. Rambutnya yang halus; yang biasanya tertutup wig besar; dibiarkannya tergerai.

"Kau menulis blog?" tanyaku.

"Tidak, aku membalas email dari fans di seluruh dunia!" jawabnya bersemangat sambil melanjutkan mengetikkan sesuatu.

"Membalas email?!? _Ahou_! Berapa ribu email yang masuk ke inbox-mu?" tanyaku tidak percaya.

"Tidak semua, hanya yang menurutku menarik saja. Kau tahu, fans di Spanyol membuatkan seribu bangau kertas untukku dalan proyek Get Well Soon Jasmine! Bahkan aku yakin mereka tidak tahu bagaimana cara membuat sebuah bangau kertas... apalagi seribu," katanya sambil tertawa.

"Ketika bangau-bangau itu tiba, ternyata kau sedang konser di Spanyol!" lanjutku, menanggapi semangatnya.

Dia tertawa.

"Ada lagi, seorang fans dari Indonesia, kau tahu Indonesia, Shun?" tanyanya. Aku tahu ia hanya mengetesku.

"Indonesia... sebuah negara kepulauan besar, di barat daya Jepang letaknya, masuk ke dalam wilayah Asia Tenggara. Sebuah negara tropis, jadi di sana hangat sepanjang tahun, memiliki laut yang indah dan nama presidennya... aku lupa,"

"_As expected from Shun Akazaki_!" serunya menggunakan Bahasa Inggris. Aku tidak begitu mengerti artinya. Sepertinya sebuah pujian.

"Kau tahu, katanya Jasmine adalah bunga nasional di Indonesia, sama seperti Sakura di Jepang. Namun anehnya justru aroma Jasmine di Indonesia diidentikkan dengan kedatangan arwah atau hantu dan hal-hal mistis lainnya," katanya.

"Berarti hantu di Indonesia memakai bath-set yang sama denganmu, _sugoi_!" komentarku. Dan kami tertawa.

"Kujawab saja, 'mulai sekarang kau jangan takut lagi pada aroma Jasmine, anggap saja mulai sekarang jika kau menciumnya berarti ada Jasmine You di dekatmu, hanya saja dia sedang melakukan trik magic untuk menghindari paparazzi sehingga kamu tidak bisa melihatnya', bagaimana?" tanyanya.

"Jawaban bagus, untuk orang yang bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana Indonesia," komentarku.

Dia tersenyum, menutup ponselnya.

"Aku merasa mereka, fans-fans di seluruh dunia, sekarang tengah memeluk Jasmine You dengan hangat, memberikan kekuatan supaya Jasmine You bisa berdiri dan bersinar di atas panggung lagi, _dakara_..."

Aku menatap kedua matanya yang hangat dan berbinar itu. Matanya menjanjikan bahwa ia akan segera sembuh dan tampil di atas panggung kembali.

"_Dakara_, aku pun ingin memeluk mereka semua, aku ingin mereka juga merasakan Jamine You memeluk mereka dengan hangat dan erat,"

Entah mengapa air mataku terasa mengambang.

"Nanti ketika kami tampil di live selanjutnya, aku akan memamerkan bangau kertas buatan mereka, dan... satu lagi! Aku akan memamerkan trik magic terbaruku!"

katanya bersemangat.

"Apa itu?" tanyaku.

"Aku akan menghilang, kemudian muncul di antara penonton! Bagaimana Shun? menakjubkan, bukan?" tanyanya.

"Lalu bass-mu bagaimana? bukankah itu ada kabelnya?" tanyaku.

"Ah, ya! Aku lupa..." jawabnya sambil melihat ke arah cermin di samping ranjangnya.

"Tadinya aku merupakan personel Versailles yang paling sering bercermin, tapi sekarang aku takut Hime mengalahkanku," katanya sambil tertawa.

"Hime?" tanyaku.

"Hizaki-san. Aku suka memanggilnya Hime dan sepertinya dia pun tidak keberatan," katanya.

Dan kuakui Hizaki memang selalu tampil layaknya seorang Hime.

***

Kami bicara banyak sore itu. Kebanyakan mengenai debut majornya dan teman-teman se-band maupun teman-teman sesama artis dari Sherow Artist Society.

Ia menceritakan kekagumannya kepada Kamijou yang dapat berpikir dengan cepat, Hizaki; yang disebutnya 'Hime'; yang sangat cantik dan berbakat, kemudian berceita tentang Teru yang hampir selalu minta maaf karena datang terlambat dalam hampir setiap acara, juga tentang Yuki yang kuat minum dan juga merupakan teman baik Teru dalam membuat kelakar-kelakar yang dapat membuat mereka semua tertawa.

Sementara berbagai hal berkecamuk di otakku.


	4. Chapter 4: His Last Song

Bekerja pada shift siang pada musim panas memang melelahkan. Ditambah lagi dengan keluhan orang-orang dari Delacroix dan Warner Music Japan atas terhambatnya rencana mereka karena sakitnya Yuuichi, membuat otakku terasa penuh.

Karena itulah aku merasa perlu bertemu dengan Kamijou-san, sekedar untuk bertukar pikiran dan menyampaikan keluhan-keluhan yang entah mengapa justru tiba padaku, membuatku merasa aku telah melewati kapasitasku lagi. Sebagaimana kukatakan sebelumnya, aku hanya seorang waiter di sebuah bar kecil di Tokyo. Untuk kali ini kapasitasku tidak lebih dari itu.

Dan ketika tiba di depan kantor besar Sherow Artist Society, aku terkejut melihat Aston Martin V12 Vanquish S terparkir di halaman depannya. Tidak banyak orang yang mempunyai mobil berharga sekitar 20 juta yen itu, dan aku kenal persis dengan salah satu pemiliknya.

"Eh, Akazaki-san, _konnichiwa_!" sapa seseorang, membawa handycam keluar dari mobil itu. Dia mengenakan T-shirt longgar berwarna putih dengan gambar Elmo dan celelana jeans selutut. Rambutnya yang pirang diikat dengan kurang rapi, menyisakan beberapa helai yang jatuh tergerai di bahunya.

Dan dia bukan orang yang kumaksud tadi.

"_Konnichiwa_, Hizaki-san," sapaku sambil membungkukkan tubuhku sedikit. Aku mencium aroma melati yang samar di tubuh laki-laki yang cantik itu. Menurutku aroma itu tidak biasanya ada di tubuh Hizaki.

"Err... ada yang aneh padaku, Akazaki-san?" tanyanya. Rupanya dia menangkap ada yang aneh pada caraku menatapnya tadi.

"Tidak, maaf... Ngomong-ngomong... mobil baru, Hizaki-san? Bagus sekali," kataku.

Aku ingin mengatakan bahwa mobil itu sama dengan mobil Yuuichi, namun kuurungkan.

"Eh? Mobil baru? Saya bahkan tidak membawa mobil hari ini, Akazaki-san, mobil saya tetap yang dulu dan sekarang sedang diservis juga, jadi tadi saya menumpang mobil Yuki-san ke sini," katanya.

"Eh? Maaf, tadi saya kira itu..." kataku tergagap. Dia ada di sini! Itu mobilnya! Jantungku berdegup kencang.

Tapi bagaimana bisa?

"Oh, itu milik Jasmine... maksud saya Yuu. Saya dimintanya mengambilkan handycam ini dari dalam sana," jawab Hizaki sambil tersenyum.

"Oh, jadi Yuu ada di sini?" tanyaku.

"Iya, tadi dia datang... sekarang kami akan mengambil gambar untuk _behind the scene_, mungkin nantinya akan jadi seperti DVD History of the Other Side," jawab Hizaki. "Akazaki-san sendiri... apakah ingin bertemu dengan Kamijou-san?" tanyanya.

"Ya, saya ingin ke ruangan Kamijou-san," jawabku.

"Oh... sekarang Kamijou-san sedang bersama yang lainnya, di ruang recording... jika Akazaki-san berkenan, mari kita ke sana bersama-sama, kami sedang melakukan hal yang seru." kata HIzaki sambil melambaikan tangannya, mengajakku ikut bersamanya.

"Baiklah, _yoroshiku onegaishimasu_," kataku.

Hizaki nampak sedikit sungkan padaku. Geraknya terlihat menjadi kikuk.

"Err... Hizaki-san, saya mencium aroma melati dari Anda," kataku memecah kekakuan itu. Tidak enak rasanya jika ada orang berjalan bersam kita namun hanya diam saja.

"Ah, maaf jika Anda kurang suka, Akazaki-san! Mungkin saya membawa aroma dari dalam mobil Jasmine tadi, aroma melati kuat sekali di sana," jawab Hizaki sambil membungkukkan badannya.

"Oh, sudah kuduga. Tidak, saya suka aroma melati," komentarku.

"Jasmine _wa sugoi, ne_?" kata Hizaki.

Aku terkejut dengan pertanyaan itu, atau tepatnya tidak mengerti.

"_Sugoi_?" aku balik bertanya.

"Ya, Jasmine bisa merawat dirinya sendiri dan barang-barangnya dengan baik, sangat hati-hati dan memperhatikan segala hal hingga yang terkecil, bahkan ia memperhatikan hingga pada aromanya. Mobil itu, walaupun sudah dibelinya setahun lalu, namun masih terlihat baru, kan? Lihat, tidak ada goresan sedikit pun," kata Hizaki.

"Mungkin karena harganya 20 juta yen? Saya juga akan sangat hati-hati terhadap benda seharga 20 juta yen," komentarku diiringi oleh tawa Hizaki.

"20 juta yen bisa kugunakan untuk membayar sewa apartemenku sampai aku mati, 166 tahun," kataku.

Dan kami pun tertawa.

***

Hal seru yang dikatakan oleh Hizaki tadi adalah para member Versailles bertukar posisi.

Yuki memegang gitar Hizaki, Teru ada di belakang drum dan Kamijo memegang bass dengan kaku. Sementara di belakang mikrofon ada pemilik mobil seharga 20 juta yen yang kami bicarakan tadi.

"Ah, Shun!" sapanya sambil melambaikan tangan padaku. Ia mengenakan T-shirt hitam berlengan panjang, nampak serasi dengan warna kulitnya.

"Bagaimana kamu bisa di sini?" tanyaku.

"Ada dua pilihan, Jasmine _on vocal_ atau Hime _in vocal_, dan Kamijou-san, Teru-san, Yuki-san memilih Jasmine _on vocal_," jawabnya dengan gayanya yang khas.

"Bukan itu maksudku! Bukankah kamu seharusnya ada di Aichi?" tanyaku.

"Oh, ya, Jun mengantarku ke sini. Sekarang ia sedang merokok," jawabnya sambil menunjuk ke smoking room.

Dia tetap bicara dengan halu seperti biasanya, seolah-olah sama sekali tidak mengerti kecemasanku.

"Ayo segera kita mulai... aku sudah tidak sabar lagi!" seru Teru dengan gaya merajuknya yang khas.

"Ok... kita mulai, tiga... dua.. satu!" kata Hizaki seperti sutradara handal.

"_Konbanwa, Versailles vocal Jasmine You desu_," katanya halus sambil tersenyum manis.

"_Versailles guitar Yuki desu_," kata Yuki dengan gugup.

"_Versailles bass Kamijo desu_,"

"_Versailles drums Teru desu_," Teru menutup dengan gayanya yang riang.

"_Versailles cameraman Hizaki desu_!" ujar Hizaki tiba-tiba sambil mengacungkan tangannya ke depan kamera dan disambut tawa kecil personel lainnya.

"_Minna-san_, kami akan menyanyikan sebuah lagu baru dari Versailles, Ballad," kata Yuu sambil mendekatkan mikrofon ke bibirnya.

Yuki mulai memetik gitar dengan grogi, demikian pula dengan Kamijo.

Sementara Teru tangannya sudah gemetar di atas _cymbal_.

Dan dia pun mulai bernyanyi, menyanyikan sebuah lagu dengan irama ballad, sesuai dengan judulnya. Dia nampak sangat menghayati bagian berbunyi "_Anata ni aitai... toki datte yume utsutsu, utakata no negai..._" seolah-olah ia memang ingin menyampaikan isi hatinya kepada seseorang, bahwa ia ingin bertemu dengan orang itu, walau hanya dalam mimpi.

Lagu yang dinyanyikannya adalah sebuah balada yang dinyanyikan dengan emosional. Dia nampak menghayati setiap kata dari lagu yang belum pernah kudengar sebelumnya itu, seolah-olah lagu itu dapat menyampaikan perasaannya. Lagu itu dibawakan dengan sederhana saja, sebenarnya, jauh dari kesan lagu-lagu Versailles yang megah, namun suara lembutnya membuat lagu itu terdengar tidak biasa. Seperti membawa banyak perasaan. Sedih, haru, harapan, kainginan, semuanya tergambar dalam suaranya.

"_Todashita mou yoru kaete.... todoke otoryou yami no terashite..._" dia mengakhiri lagu itu dengan sebuah teriakan panjang. Teriakan dengan gayanya, tentu saja, masih dalam suaranya yang halus.

"OK!!" kata Hizaki sambil mematikan kameranya.

"Lagu yang bagus, Jasmine-san!" seru Teru sambil menepuk pundaknya.

Yuu menyibakkan rambutnya yang terurai menutupi satu matanya.

"Terima kasih, Teru-kun!" katanya sambil memainkan mikrofon di tangannya. Kemudian dari tangan itu keluar sekuntum bunga mawar putih.

"Untukmu, Hime," katanya sambil mengulurkan tangan, memberikan mawar itu kepada Hizaki.

"Cantik sekali! Bagaimana bisa kamu mengeluarkan mawar ini? Kau sembunyikan di mana mawar ini sejak tadi?" tanya Hizaki terkejut.

"Aku alien dan aku punya banyak mawar yang kubawa dari ruang angkasa ke bumi," katanya.

Hizaki tersenyum lebar sambil menerima mawar putih itu.

"Jasmine-san, cepatlah sembuh, aku sudah tidak sabar ingin melihat trik sulapmu lagi," rajuk Teru.

"Apa aku sakit? Aku hanya ingin melihat Hanabi Matsuri di Tokyo Bay, menghabiskan minggu ini untuk menjadi segar dan cantik lagi, kemudian Senin mendatang kita akan mulai sibuk lagi. Bagaimana? Ayolah... kalian juga ingin liburan musim panas, 'kan?" jawabnya dengan nadanya yang khas.

"Ya, setidaknya berjanjilah Senin mendatang kau akan kembali, banyak pekerjaanmu yang belum kau selesaikan," sahut Hizaki.

"Ok, Hime! Aku akan datang pada hari Senin dan boooost.... menyelesaikan semua tanggunganku!" katanya sambil melambaikan tangan.

"Baiklah, aku tunggu kamu pada hari Senin, pagi-pagi sekali," kata Kamijo ikut menanggapi.

"Baik, Kamijou-san! Aku akan datang langsung setelah aku minum teh melati porsi pagiku!" jawabnya bersemangat.

***

Entah apakah video dia menyanyi itu dipublish kepada penggemar atau tidak, namun yang jelas aku memiliki satu salinannya. Dan setiap kulihat video itu, air mataku tidak pernah tidak mengalir. Dalam video itu dia masih tersenyum dengan manis dan riang, walaupun dia hanya bisa duduk di tempatnya, tidak sanggup ke mana-mana.

Dalam video itu dia masih tertawa dengan hangat, seolah-olah dia bukan pembohong besar itu. Seolah ia bukan pembual yang mengacaukan segalanya. Dia telah berbohong, ia telah mengingkari janjinya sendiri dan telah membuat banyak orang terluka dalam hati mereka.

Pada Senin itu, Senin yang dikatakannya, Senin yang dijanjikannya, dia tidak datang.

Dan dia tidak akan pernah datang.


End file.
